


Pretty much every voting scene ever.

by Zeelandia



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelandia/pseuds/Zeelandia
Summary: When your too lazy to watch the voting scenes, here’s a summary.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pretty much every voting scene ever.

EVERY VOTING SCENE EVER  
Season 1  
Tim: I think Sierra likes me!  
Sierra: I’m voting Tim. He flirted with me, sketchy.  
Tim: Aw....

Matt: Lele sucks!/Lele: Matt sucks!  
Matt and Lele: HOW DARE YOU!  
Matt: votes for Lele/Lele: votes for Matt  
Arthur: Matt and Leelee  
Matt and Lele: WHO VOTED FOR ME?!?  
Tim: I ship it.  
Oli: Could you not????

Shane: dead.  
Andrea: .....*tries to stay invisible like Drax*  
Justine: How do I spell Andrea?  
GloZell: *destroys pen and paper while aggresivly writing Joey*  
Lele: MATT! *proudly shows it to everyone*  
Matt: Payback time, Lee-Lee!  
Tim: Who’s the hottest?  
Sierra: Tim. Just, ew.  
Oli: I hate this...  
Eva: I love this!*gives death stares to Matt*  
Joey: Me too!

Season 2  
Alex: I’m voting myself because I’m depressed!  
Lauren: Alex, I’m still alive.  
Alex: That’s why I’m depressed!

DeStorm: I killed your girlfriend!  
Everyone: Ooooooh!

Alex: I killed DeStorm!  
Everyone: Yaaaaay!

Alex: Why. Won. I. Die? *grabs all his cards and throws them to Alison*  
Jesse: Lemme help you Alex! *smirks as he votes for Alex*  
Lauren, Liza and Tyler: DeStorm is shady.  
Gabbie: How??? *votes for Andrea*  
DeStorm: I dunno. *hides a massive sword behind his back, intending to stab Lauren with it*  
Andrea and Joey: Can we vote multiple people?  
Tana: *licks lollipop*

Season 3  
Colleen: I’m thinking of voting for Teala.  
Nikita: Me too!  
Safiya: Me too!  
MatPat: Me too!  
Roi: Me too!  
Manny: Me too!  
JC: Me too!  
Rosanna: Me too!  
Teala: Me too!  
Nikita: Tf?  
Teala: Just trying to fit in....  
Calliope: And the first person to go in is.... Manny!  
Colleen and Nikita: WHAT?!?  
Joey(pretends to be shocked): Oh no!

Teala: Please don’t vote for me!  
Colleen: Why not?  
Teala: Well, I, um....

Teala: Uuuuuuh...  
Colleen: JUST PICK A DAMN CARD AND BE DONE WITH IT!!! Also, I vote for Teala.  
Roi and JC: Same.  
Nikita: *inspects her own card* Are my lips really that dark?  
Manny: *reassures Nikita* They look perfect!  
Rosanna: *cries* I don’t wanna!  
MatPat: I’ll vote for you. One for Teala and one for Nikita please. Thank you!  
Safiya: It’s ‘Safiya’ you moron!  
Joey: Little do they know... it’s the person who DOESN’T go into the challenge that will die tonight!  
Colleen: What?  
Joey: What?

Fun fact! Every season 3 cast member has voted for Teala at least once!


End file.
